Abandonne tes sens au plaisir
by STUPIDmarimo
Summary: Une relation entre deux ennemis ne peut avoir que des bons côtés. Il en reconnait les conséquences, mais c'est devenu sa drogue. Et l'autre, il en profite pleinement.


**Abandonne tes sens au plaisir**

« Putain Ichigo ! »

Mon dos se plaqua violemment contre le mur et un gémissement de douleur m'échappa avant d'être étouffé par deux lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Putain s'il savait à quel point j'avais envie qu'il me prenne, j'en avais presque honte de ce désir insatiable qui m'envahissait chaque fois que ses yeux d'un bleu électrique me fixaient, me foudroyaient et me réduisaient à l'état d'adolescente en chaleur. Une main agrippa ma hanche et força mon bassin à en rencontrer un autre. Mes yeux étaient fermés afin d'apprécier pleinement le baiser qu'il me donnait, sa langue combattait avec la mienne et la battait à plate couture, c'était pas la première fois que toute envie de le dominer m'abandonnait. Il détacha sa bouche de la mienne pour s'attaquer à mon cou, cette zone érogène qui stimulait un peu plus le plaisir que j'avais, je sentais les suçons, les baisers, les caresses de sa langue et mes soupirs d'aise emplirent la pièce rapidement. Sans même avoir pu réellement bouger, j'étais déjà quasiment nu, ses mains expertes avaient fait tout le travail. Ses baisers descendaient dangereusement et s'en prenaient maintenant à mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes boutons de chair, zones assez sensibles surtout quand il y mettait autant d'ardeur.

« Grimmjow.. arrête tes conneries ! »

L'interpellé se contenta de lâcher un petit rire moqueur et ses mains vinrent aussi à l'assaut, quel supplice. Les miennes ne savaient que faire, l'une restait collée contre le mur et l'autre s'agrippait à la chevelure électrique du fauve. Comme chaque fois, les sensations étaient trop fortes et je me retrouvais perdu sous le plaisir, le doute, le désir et autre chose, une chose dont je ne trouvais jamais le nom. Sa tête descendit encore un peu et il se mit à enlever mon boxer, le seul vêtement qui me préservait encore de la panthère. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il affichait son sourire carnassier, prêt à dévorer mon corps et mon âme. Mon membre gorgé de ce désir incontrôlable ne fût pas épargné non plus, sa langue le titilla me faisant gémir, j'avais chaud incroyablement chaud alors qu'il s'activait à me faire tant de bien. Quel enfoiré ! J'avais envie de plus, tellement plus. Je sentais le plaisir monter encore et encore, sa bouche faisait de longs et langoureux va et vient, mes doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur ses cheveux tandis que mes dents pincèrent ma lèvre inférieure pour que je me contienne. Ce fût sans succès, incapable de retenir plus longtemps l'orgasme qui m'envahissait, je me déversai dans sa bouche.

Un peu hésitant, je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour regarder mon amant il avait son sourire psychopathe, celui qui disait que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, son regard fixait mon visage et je savais qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait, mes joues rougies par le plaisir, mes prunelles encore emplies par l'envie qui me dévorait de l'intérieur et ma bouche légèrement entrouverte pour me permettre de reprendre plus vite mon souffle.

« Prends moi, putain ! »

Il me sauta littéralement dessus et me fit valdinguer sur le sol, le lit était à quelques mètres de là mais il s'en foutait largement. Il se foutait de tout en fait, tant qu'il pouvait me sauter. Sa bouche rencontra à nouveau la mienne, j'en avais rien à branler du fait que quelques secondes avant j'avais joui là, je voulais juste qu'il continue de me faire souffrir, me montrer que j'étais le soumis. Mes bras entourèrent son cou, je m'accrochai à lui comme un damné alors qu'il se déshabillait enfin. Il se détacha de moi pour enlever son t-shirt, me surplombant de tout son corps, il m'offrait la vue la plus parfaite que je connaissais. Mes doigts caressèrent ses muscles bien dessinés puis glissèrent sur sa cicatrice, je voyais le frisson que ça lui prodiguait. Il me laissa admirer son corps et l'effleurer légèrement, il aimait ça, se sentir observé et convoité.

Rapidement, il revint à l'assaut pour m'embrasser avec animalité. J'entendis des bruits de froissements et je le savais nu maintenant, son sexe vint se frotter au mien pendant un court instant avant qu'il ne me retourne subitement pour que je sois face contre le sol. Par réflexe, mon bassin se releva instantanément et un ricanement de satisfaction échappa à l'autre qui caressa mon intimité avant d'y faire entrer deux doigts directement, il savait que je n'étais pas en sucre et rapidement un troisième doigt s'insinua en moi, mes gémissements s'élevèrent bien rapidement, cet enfoiré me faisait bien trop d'effet et il me faisait subir une douce torture en bougeant ainsi en moi.

« Plus.. j'en veux plus bordel ! »

Plus on le faisait, plus mes mots étaient crus et mon corps réclamait sa présence. Le félin ne se fit pas prier, il se pencha au dessus de moi pour me mordre l'épaule, voulant probablement me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas d'ordre à donner et il fit entrer brutalement son membre en moi. Mon cri résonna dans la chambre. C'était douloureux, surtout quand il était aussi féroce, il eut la décence d'attendre que je m'habitue avant de commencer des coups de reins rapides et effrénés, il lâchait des soupirs rauques, parfois même des grognements de satisfaction. Le plaisir était quasiment insoutenable, j'aimais ça, j'aimais tellement ce qu'il me faisait subir. Ma joue s'écrasa délicatement contre le sol tandis que mes gémissements sortaient de façon un peu trop naturelle à mon goût. Il s'arrêta d'un coup pour me retourner, je crois que son truc c'était de me voir sous son emprise, il me pénétra à nouveau et ses coups reprirent de plus belles. Son regard se planta dans le mien, embué de larmes causées par l'excitation. J'essayais de bouger au même rythme que lui qui m'imposait un mouvement éreintant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai réussi à tenir, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fait pendant des heures entières quand enfin il jouit, m'entraînant avec lui. Et là, je savais que j'aurai le droit à ce doux baiser, du bout des lèvres, il le faisait toujours. Un baiser qui me laissait espérer qu'il reviendrait encore et que cette fois ci, il y aurait autre chose que du sexe, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer ce qu'on faisait n'était rien de plus que de la baise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, cette fois ci se fût plus profond que les autres fois mais ça n'allait pas jusqu'à la fougue d'avant notre échange. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un parfait connard mais il savait faire preuve d'un minimum d'attention. Une attention brutale toutefois, il me porta jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il me déposa un peu violemment et me couvrit en me balançant presque la couette dessus.

« Casse toi avant que mes sœurs ne reviennent. »

Je lui accordai alors un regard froid, comme à chaque fois, après tout.. c'était un ennemi. Mon esprit hurlait alors « Reste putain!Reste près de moi, embrasse moi, aime moi mais bordel ne me quitte pas encore ! » Il savait que cette phrase cinglante n'avait rien à voir avec le fin fond de mes envies alors il me roula encore une pelle avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure avec un air satisfait.

« T'inquiètes pas que je reviendrai Ichigo, ton joli petit cul m'appartient à jamais. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me laissa là, comme un con, après s'être rhabillé. Je fixai longuement la porte qu'il avait claquée derrière lui et ne put rien faire de plus qu'espérer son retour.


End file.
